


Failed Escape

by Vonnix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnix/pseuds/Vonnix
Summary: A fic based on this Tumblr prompt:Person A: Stop laughing! I’m angry!Person B: I’m sorry but you’re really cute like this.Person A: Yeah, and you’re really cute with a broken nose.





	

Mick sits on the floor of the safe house that he and Len have hidden in. They’ve been going on jobs together for nearing two years and it’s only on the most recent one that a small flaw in Mick’s knowledge base has been brought to Len’s attention.

A flaw that he immediately set to fixing.

Because it seems that Leonard Snarts partner never learned how to get himself out of a pair of handcuffs.

“Stop laughing!” Mick snarls from his place shackled to the floor across the room from any of his clothes other than the boxers that Len had _generously_ let him keep.

Len knows his partner better than to take the snarl at immediate face value. There’s a sparkle of amusement in Micks eye. The arsonist is having fun.

“I’m _angry_!” Mick insists. And to the untrained ear he would sound it too.

No one would ever dare to insinuate that Len’s ear is untrained.

Leonard stands up from the couch he had draped himself over to watch from and saunters over to where Mick is kneeling. He stops and sits back down next to his partner, pressed into the larger mans side.

“I’m sorry,” Len says with a grin, “but you’re really cute like this.”

Mick scowls at Leonard, rattling the chains of the handcuffs as he stretches them to the furthest they will go. He reaches as close to Len as he can and grabs the hem of the other mans shirt. Pulls him close.

“Yeah, and you’re really cute with a _broken nose_ ,” Mick says. Len reaches up to touch the bandages covering his most recent wound - gotten from the cop trying to keep them from escaping from the back of his cruiser.

Micks hand on his shirt manages to grab Lens sleeve in time to stop the motion, though. A guilty look passes over Micks face.

Len knows _just_ how to get rid of it.

He pulls Mick in and kisses him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Planned on writing this prompt with some of my original characters as a gift for a friend.
> 
> Wrote Coldwave instead.


End file.
